


The Lint

by Allegory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: Yuuri thinks of Victor Nikiforov's debut in his shimmering down and flawless program and knows that he will be nothing but lint under his shoes, the flickering of his shadow.





	

He's never going to be good enough.

Yuuri Katsuki sits alone in the empty classroom. The fourteen year old has a few papers clutched in his hands. Tears smudge the curls of scarlet ink marking 65%, 58%, a couple ticks and a lot of crosses. On his wooden desk is his phone, an old-fashioned cell with a livestream glowing in the dim light. Three podiums and three medals dangling around the necks of kids younger than him, kids who come to training late and leave training early. Message notifications. 

 

It's alright.

 

You'll make it next time. 

 

Yuuri's grandfather died when he was eight and he won't forget the way all his muscles tensed, a last breath squeezing out of his lips before his skin turned frost cold and they threw him in the ash tray. He counts his years and makes the unoptimistic estimate of seventy years, if he's lucky. A teacher had once told him that humans sleep at least twenty-five years away, so that brings it down to about fifty years, fifty years to do something, to make something of himself.

But he'll never be anything. He can't wash dishes without breaking something with his butter fingers, can't buy groceries without snacking bits of it. Yuuri thinks of Victor Nikiforov's debut in his shimmering down and flawless program and knows that he will be nothing but lint under his shoes, the flickering of his shadow. 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh  
> help i feel like sh*t


End file.
